A known garbage can shown in FIG. 1 comprises a can body 10, a stationary half cap 11 formed on the can body and a movable half cap 12 to close a half opening. When garbage is to be thrown in the can, the half cap is to be moved open with hand. Then the half cap is pulled to close up the opening with hand. But the opening is not so large enough to let garbage thrown, so garbage may often touch or bump against the half cap 11 or the upper curved edge of the can body 10. In addition, the half cap 12 may easily become smeared by hand for opening it, and the can has no means for carrying or lifting up, not convenient for moving it, and if worse, the can body may be fallen down to the ground by accident, with the garbage accumulated therein scattering around.